147898-is-it-time-to-abandon-the-ship
Content ---- ---- Not at all, there are some issues with progression after 50, but they are not insurmountable....just confusing. I'd say get there and see for yourself. You may find it easy to grasp or find a guild between now and then. Don't let some of the super naysayers get you down. Some of us are trying shed light on how to fix certain things, others not so much. Play the game, enjoy it and then only after you see it for yourself will you be able to decide on the course of action. If you're only lvl36, there's a lot of great story and experiences to be had yet! | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm posting this only as a counter-point, not to indicate that your opinion is wrong. That said, Wildstar is a fun little game for me, but it's yet failed to really take me away from SWTOR or my WoW back-up game. Different strokes, as they say. | |} ---- because its a time investment. why invest your free time into something thats going to fail? | |} ---- ---- if you could see into the future, and HYPOTHETICALLY you saw that wildstar would go away in 4 months, would you invest time into it even if you enjoyed it? or would you find a game that you saw would last 5+ years that you like? | |} ---- If you're having fun while doing it, does it matter if it's going to fail? Enjoy it while it lasts. We all know how most movies are going to end, there's almost always a happy ending, the bad guy usually gets caught/killed, the treasure usually gets found, the Hobbits will make it to the volcano, etc..., but yet people still watch them. Edited December 7, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- Yes, I would. Who cares? If it's here I'll play and if it goes away I'll play something else. It's free time not time I'm that worried about "wasting", because spending it playing a video game is itself inherently wasteful. I spend this time doing something frivolous to take my mind off of the important stuff for a short while. Worrying about wasting the time that I'm already wasting is just dumb. | |} ---- ---- ---- I play games all the time that I don't spend 4 months playing, let alone 5 years. Hell, some of my favorite games were ones I completed in a handful of hours. If I'm having fun, the game is accomplishing its purpose. There's not a lot I can say or do about Wildstar's longevity, so I'll enjoy the ride while the ride is there for me to enjoy. Either WIldstar ends before I'm done enjoying it or I stop enjoying Wildstar before it ends. Either way, I don't consider my time wasted if I'm having a blast in the meanwhile. Don't worry about the future. Enjoy the now. | |} ---- you're probably right. i think its my depression, its hard for me to enjoy anything these days, i dont look for games to just have fun in the now, i kind of look at them as investments to last a while. | |} ---- ---- And you do this based on a few random posts on a Forum? How about you actually play to end-game and try it out yourself. You know, formulating your own experience and opinion based on facts you have experienced yourself? End-game ruining the whole game experience..... I don't even.... | |} ---- ---- ---- Let's be honest here, Wildstar has everything it needs to be the BEST MMO in the history of MMOs. However, despite the huge amount of positive things about this game, Carbine/NCSoft has made bad decision after bad decision. Every complaint on these forums is justified. You can have the greatest product in the world but if it is subject to shit management, then it's *cupcake*ed. End of story. And aside from that, the forums of any game are almost always negative. GW2 is a great game but the forums are a cesspool of complainers and trolls. So in summary: Carbine/NCSoft, STOP making it hard for us to love this game. STOP making it hard for us to enjoy it. And STOP making it hard for us to want to financially support it. Seriously. <_< | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm sorry, but people using Auspex that often and far tend to be Malkavians, who are suffering from delusions or insanity. So I'm going to take your Auspex prediction with a truck of salt. signed, A small Gangrel. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- It is statistically next to impossible for anyone in the modern world to leave an MMO quietly, of their own accord, without coming to *some* site to proclaim the end of said game. As though their singular experience somehow speaks for everyone. Wild Star has it's issues - but the worst thing it's ever had going for it is the player base. At least prior to F2P one had to actually pay in order to give a half-assed critique, but now it's an endless cavalcade from every junior high kid and unemployed IT guy in the world, looking to share their vaunted opinions with everyone. Like anyone cares. Edited December 7, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- ---- Why not? Why do you invest time into single player games? You play those for HOURS, or maybe days/weeks if it's a great game. Yet you probably spend money on single player games, but you won't play a F2P MMO because you think (based on a few forum posts...) that it might fail in a few months or years. Ok... | |} ---- It's been a while that we expect a miracle (more than one year ...) :) | |} ---- Why eat? Cause you're going to get hungry again anyway. | |} ---- ---- I would say that "is the game dead/worth playing?" threads are beating a dead horse, but it's gone way past that. It's now moved into beating the dust of the corpse of the horse while its ghost looks on. Edited December 7, 2015 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- What sort of dividends are you expecting your video game playtime to pay out? If you're "investing" time, what are you counting on getting in return for it? | |} ---- ---- Obviously I would, because I'm still enjoying going through Datascape and PvPing. I really dislike doomsayers who spew garbage like this. Why would you stop doing something you enjoy because there's a chance it might end at some point? Might as well just kill yourself now, because you're going to die at some point, so just "abandon the ship" right? | |} ---- Its best to see the content for yourself before you leave. | |} ---- I invest time into breathing. I know my lungs are going to fail one day. Doesn't stop me from doing it. | |} ---- Are you having fun? If yes, stay. If no, leave. | |} ---- because in the year 2015 that is just NOT true. maybe like 15-20 years ago, but today most people arnt out shopping(you can do that online ffs) and "having lives" because peoples lives often involve the use of the computer or video game. | |} ---- Just because you don't think that people aren't doing it doesn't mean that they really aren't. For one: Many people still prefer the security of making their purchases at a good old brick-and-mortar store. Second, not everyone is rooted to a computer game. Having "lives" often means a real-world job (or finals/exams in college), actual socialization, kids, family, etc. Unless "the year 2015" involves virtual kids and families...nah, lives still exist. Look, I'm gonna be on the level here: If you're wanting to quit and are arguing as to why you should (or arguing something totally tangiental and not really relevant to whether you should stay or go), then you're not looking for a real answer (because you already have one) but rather, public validation of your own opinions. Be mature enough to either stay with the ship or walk away on your own terms. Edited December 7, 2015 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- If I could see into the future, for investment purposes, why would I even think about MMO's? It would be stocks, real estate, business ventures, learning a trade, wild inventions (lol), or anything more useful than worrying about whether or not I might enjoy a video game. Unless I'm a game developer/publisher and said games will bring me profits in the future. | |} ---- If I had this information, that a game I like would be gone in four months, but there's another game I like that will be around for five years, I would play the first game for four months and then switch to the game that will be around for five years. Why would I miss out on four months of something I enjoy if it will be gone forever after that, especially when I know the next game will be around for years? Now, if I liked the second game more things would be different. But, I wouldn't need to know the future to switch to a game I liked more. I know that feeling way too well. I also have bad depression and find it hard to enjoy anything, or even do anything sometimes. WildStar is one of the few things I do get enjoyment from right now. Just a reminder you're not alone, and whatever you choose to do, do what makes you happiest. | |} ---- ----